Rewind, Rewrite
by Yukitsu
Summary: Kanau finds Mikuni mildly disturbing because he can kill ghosts as well as dress them up in unusual clothing. But... is that all?
1. Getting Used to Things

** Rewind / Rewrite**

by Yukitsu

_Disclaimer:_ Eerie Queerie is not mine. I had this idea, however, that I wanted to write about even in the midst of toxic week. Vacation in a month, and I cannot wait.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:  
Getting used to things.**

Mikuni's gaze didn't bother him anymore. Red eyes would always look him over thoughtfully, calculatingly, lecherously. It made Kanau uncomfortable, at first, unused to being seen by mortals due to the fact that he was a _ghost_. After the second week, he stopped thinking on it in favor of keeping his wits about as he did various household chores for the albino priest. There would always be something to do; a commotion with Mitsuo and his friends, the Shrine director fussing over one thing or another that would lead to Kanau playing pranks to get rid of him, Ichi unsuccessfully staring at where he's supposed to be, one of the rich brothers popping up….

Kanau mopped the last of the mess in the bathroom, straightening up to survey his work. His eyes passed over the mirror on the way, and he smiled half-heartedly at the reflection of the mop standing on its own. Sometimes, Kanau wished he could see his face in the mirror again, even if to just see how the silly outfits Mikuni made him wear fit. He knew his face hadn't changed – sixteen years as a sixteen-year old. He was a joke.

It wasn't fair that the priest could stare at him for hours on end, when Kanau couldn't glance at his own face for even just a split second. Sometimes, it became easy for him to entertain thoughts of forcing his way out of the sanctuary just so it would kill him a second time and he wouldn't have to suffer the indignity of dressing up as a cat-maid.

He never did try it. Not even once. It brought a blush to his face whenever he thought of his current situation, but everyone had become important to him as his life once had. He had been a recluse as a child, too, much like Mitsuo.

"The heat is getting to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kanau replied, marching past the taller man and out of the bathroom. He wouldn't, really. It wasn't like he could see himself blushing. Kanau wasn't even sure if he could remember how he looked like. The mop went back to the storage closet, and he made his way to the kitchen. Solidity was such a lovely thing – he had to thank Mikuni for that.

A big hand touched him by the shoulder and turned him around in one fluid motion. Kanau looked up, startled, as the priest touched his face gently with the other hand.

Sometimes, though, he wondered what else the priest had planned for him when he gave him a new 'body' of sorts.

"You like working hard, don't you?" There was a smirk that normal people would mistake for a smile, and then the hand trailed down his cheek, fingertips lightly touching his lips and chin. It went lower, to his neck, before the other hand lifted from Kanau's shoulder and joined its partner. "But you must always remember to keep your clothes straight and clean, Kanau."

Kanau could only blink his docile grey eyes as Mikuni straightened what he guessed was his ribbon, patted him between the cat-ears, and slid the door to the bathroom shut. He was struck with the sense of déjà vu, but he brushed it off and made his way to the kitchen instead. Mikuni had a habit of wandering around naked after baths.

Mitsuo and Hasunuma and Ichi were in kitchen, when Kanau stepped in. Kanau hardly took notice of Ichi jumping in surprise as the pot Kanau took from the shelf seemingly 'floated' without reason. That got Mitsuo and his lover's attention, which promptly explained the whole thing.

"Ichi, you're such a wimp. How many times has this happened? Ten? Twenty?" Kanau had to hand it to Hasunuma – he knew how to aggravate people. There was a clattering sound as Ichi did something to react and dropped some other things. Kanau didn't care as long as they cleaned it up.

"What's for dinner, Kanau?" He glanced at the blond peering up at him by his elbow, and flashed a small smile.

"Miso soup and ebi tempura."

"Do you need help?" Mitsuo was always just so helpful. If he hadn't been so dense, Kanau would have said they had a lot in common. He brushed the offer off and gestured to the other pair in the room. Mitsuo happily skipped off to whack Ichi one, sending the soccer player flying away from the death grip he had on Hasunuma's collar, smoking eyes and all. Kanau had never been like that with his Senpai either.

"You guys, do your thing in the other room, please?"

"Oh! Right! Kanau, we brought something for you!" Before Kanau knew it, Mitsuo was dragging him to what they had dubbed as the 'playroom' and seating him in front of the television. Not most shrines had them, but Mikuni wasn't like most priests.

"What…?"

"It's a Playstation. I'm sure you've seen this around. Since you must get bored at times, we thought we'd bring you this. So we can play it too, when we hang around!" The blond's enthusiasm nearly blinded him, for a while, but he ignored that and stared at the controller being shoved into his hand instead. He blinked, and looked at Mitsuo and his bright green eyes and the television screen.

Hasunuma and Ichi were wrestling for the remaining controller, and Mitsuo rummaged around for the games.

"Thanks, guys, but I don't really—"

"Nonsense!" Hasunuma butted in, triumphantly holding the controller away from the shorter Ichi and pushing him by the face with the other hand. "You must get bored, stuck with that pervert all day. Unless he occupies your time far more than what we think…?"

The ghost blinked once, twice, before he got what was being implied. He fancied he felt his face burn. "I—no, of course not. But I've never been one for games." He wasn't. He preferred extra curricular activities, like the Drama club, for time consumption.

Hasunuma's eyebrow lowered and its partner quirked. "I see. Still, there's no harm in trying it out."

"...Fine." It wasn't as if Kanau had any choice in the matter. At best, they would pester him until he agreed, and at worst, Mikuni himself would pop out of nowhere and chide him into joining his fellow 'kids.' If Kanau didn't know better, he'd claim that he was older than Mikuni.

Sometime during the conversation, Mitsuo and Hasunuma had disappeared to the kitchen; presumably to finish the cooking Kanau had started. Ichi grumbled about how his usual antagonist shouldn't have fought him for the controller before when he was going to leave anyway. The ghost thought riling him up was the point, but couldn't really voice out his comments anyway.

"So, Kanau." There was a pause before the name, as if Ichi found it alien. It probably was, considering that to normal eyes, he looked like he was talking to a floating controller and he had never been left alone with Kanau before. At least not to his knowledge. Sometimes, Ichi would come upon the perpetual youth, walk right through him, and not notice it. Kanau never thought to make his presence known.

Ichi was saying something that the ghost had missed. Kanau shook his controller a bit to signal that he had not understood. Thankfully, Ichi understood.

"I was asking you if you'd like to play. Mitsuo didn't really teach you how, and it would be a shame if we wasted our time here."

Kanau didn't want to, really. There were several things he thought he'd rather do than drop his IQ down the drain with computer-generated games. Before he could figure out a way to say no, Ichi had started up the console.

"This is King of Fighters," Ichi offered, pointing at the screen and then tapping at Kanau's console. "If you press these buttons, the character you choose move according to what the buttons stand for. If you press them according to a series, your character does a combo or a special move."

Kanau could only sigh and settle down to play. It wasn't particularly difficult to get the hang of it – old as Kanau may be, he was still physically a teenager. And he liked doing things with his hand, seeing it had been fifteen years since he had mundane tasks to work on. Floating around wasn't too fun.

Half an hour into the game, Kanau practically felt the hair at the back of his neck prickle. He turned around, grey eyes meeting red.

Mikuni was by the door, looking him over with a gaze Kanau decided was somewhere between contempt, curiosity, and apathy.

* * *

To be continued.

Uneditted. If I edit, you will see this message change, along with the date of edit.

Completion: February 28, 2005.


	2. Familiarity

** Rewind / Rewrite**

by Yukitsu

_Disclaimer:_ Eerie Queerie is not mine. Nope, not at all.

Thank you for the reviews you left for the first chapter! I felt so happy when I got feedback from the readers. And yes, I agree, Kanau is so cute and adorable, and I want to give him credit and even more character in this fic. XD I hope I write him well. You guys WILL tell me if I'm making him out of character, right?

To the people who asked about the pairing: It's mighty obvious, by this chapter. Even the plot's direction, too, though I hope I execute it well. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Familiarity.**

There was something eerily familiar with the way Mikuni buttoned up the uniform for Kanau, as if something similar had happened to him with the same set of hands even before he had fallen off the bridge and died.

Sixteen years was too long a time for him to remember anything of his life. Except for his beloved Senpai, everything else was fuzzy and covered in haze -- he heard, once, from a fellow ghost, that people tended to bury bad memories.

"Cute," the priest said delightedly, as he smoothed out the wrinkles and adjusted the collar of the schoolgirl attire. Kanau dismissed the idea, since only his Senpai could have done that to him in the past and his Senpai had dark hair. "Very cute. You have nice legs for a boy."

Kanau swore he didn't just feel himself blush at the lewd compliment. Rather, the heat that tinged his cheek was because Mikuni had oh-so-playfully patted his rump. "What are you doing?" he demanded rather shrilly, instead, when the priest lifted the skirt of the already short sailor uniform and tugged at his boxers.

"Hush. I'm putting this on," Mikuni said by way of explanation, finishing what he was working on and stepping back with a satisfied smirk. Vaguely, Kanau felt something furry brush against his legs, and he bristled at the sight of the fox's tail hanging from his bum. "Since you absolutely refused to wear the lace panties that went with this, you get the tail instead."

"I suppose you have ears to go with it too?" Kanau snapped back, taking a step away from the priest who had suddenly looked devilishly mischievous.

"You know me too well, Kanau-_chan_," Mikuni purred, pulling a pair of fluffy, furry foxears from under his sleeve. Kanau could only sigh in resignation and let the albino tuck it around his head.

For a moment, the ghost wondered why the priest was being touchy the past few days. Ever since the Playstation invaded the den, the albino had started giving him odd looks that the ghost couldn't quite figure out. He was seeing more and more of Mikuni – granted, they did live in the same place, but the priest left him alone most of the time – though he didn't know why.

"I'll go make dinner," Kanau said quietly, finally deciding to take his leave. Mikuni, however, had other ideas.

"Let me look you over first, Kanau-_chan,_" he said, already twirling Kanau around by the shoulders. "I thought so. You do look better in black." Without so much as a good bye, Mikuni had prodded him out of his room. He nearly tripped over the strip of metal keeping the sliding doors upright. "I'll be down shortly."

Confused, dazed from the twirl, and boggled by the comment, Kanau stared up at the door to the priest's quarters in shock. "Crazy priest and his crazy ideas," he muttered after a while, tugging the skirt down and making his way to the kitchen. He sincerely hoped Mitsuo and Hasanuma weren't around.

"Better in black, hm," he murmured off-handedly to himself as he crossed the hallways leading from the living quarter to the kitchen. His Senpai had insisted, back then, that he looked better in white. But… the man was unreliable when it came to tastes. Several years following the man around had proved that to him.

"Sometimes, it's surprising how you can tolerate Mikuni dressing you up," a voice commented from behind him, tone more curious than amused. Kanau paused and swiveled his head a few degrees to look at the taller teenager.

"I was a member of the Drama Club," the ghost said by way of an explanation, resuming his pace to the kitchen without bothering to wait for the other's response. He hadn't lied about that, before, when he had first met their blond friend. Said blond was rummaging around the pantry when he stepped in, and Kanau didn't bother to ask why. As long as he didn't make a mess, it was fine. He heard Hasunuma's light steps as he made his way to his lover, and almost laughed when Hasunuma called Mitsuo his 'darling wife' in jest.

Kanau had put a pot of water on boil and was in the process of chopping up some carrots when Mitsuo turned to look and greet him. There was a clatter of something the trio recognized as a set of pots, and Kanau winced as one rolled by his feet with a dent on its side.

"Uwah!" Mitsuo exclaimed with a furious blush, "I'm sorry, you just startled me. You look like a school girl."

"No, he doesn't because--" Ignoring the priest who had come up behind him, Kanau bent over to pick the pot up, but stopped halfway when Hasunuma and Mitsuo's eyes widened.

"Err…." _Oh. _Calmly, as if he hadn't just flashed the albino, Kanau straightened up and examined the dent the fall had made on the pot.

"—I'm not too interested in girls." Mikuni finally finished, all smiles and cool.

"Crossdressing boys, however, are other matters entirely," Hasanuma added for him. Kanau glanced at the priest in time to see him smile languidly, then turned away with his face beet red. Mitsuo was probably also blushing…. He couldn't believe this; Mikuni and Hasanuma talking as if he wasn't in the room. He was a ghost, but because they could actually _see_ him, they weren't _excused_ like his Senpai had been. His Senpai, who hadn't felt even a bit of his presence during the funeral of his pale, waterlogged body.

_He was a good friend._ Kanau gently placed the pot on the counter, as if anything more forceful would shatter the thing. Shattered. Like so many things in his non-life.

_I wish I could have helped him. I really regret that he's gone. _The carrots weren't being sliced in equal parts. Kanau let the buzz of the other people in the room wash over him in idle waves, hearing everything but understanding nothing. It wasn't like they noticed he was there anyway, with the way they talked.

_I hope he's happy where ever he is._

"Kanau, you're bleeding!" Mitsuo's exclamation and his name being called snapped Kanau out of his thoughts. He stared at his index finger with morbid fascination, watching the blood trickled down the thin and deep slice along its side. He hadn't seen his own blood for so long, that the mere idea of cutting himself up seemed surreal.

Hasunuma and Mikuni finally stopped they word rallying to look at him. Before Kanau had the opportunity to wipe the blood away, the priest had already done it for him, Mitsuo had gotten the medikit out, and Hasunuma was listing stuff about how to prevent tetanus.

"I'll be fine," Kanau said, blinking at the fuss. "I'm a ghost, remember? I can't die again."

"You can," Mikuni interjected, "Especially in this sanctuary. You have to be careful, Kanau-_chan_. You're not much different from a mortal here." The priest had taken it on himself to treat his cut, taking the kit from Mitsuo and dabbing at the wound with cotton soaked in peroxide. Kanau winced, and marveled at the alien feeling. He could _almost_ remember feeling alive again.

"Will I move on if I die as a ghost?"

"Worse," Mikuni replied curtly, "You will cease to exist."

_Cease to exist…?_ But he was already gone, wasn't he? The grey-eyed ghost smiled a little sadly at the thought, and looked away, pulling the newly wrapped finger away from the albino priest. "Thank you," he said automatically, vaguely wondering at why the priest was being nice. He put it down to concern for his housemaid and personal mannequin.

"Kanau, go play in the den. I'll finish dinner for us," Mitsuo said, all smiles and brightness. He was probably trying to lighten the atmosphere up, which was starting to hang heavy like during the day he was to be buried. Funny, the things that crossed his mind at the oddest of times.

"I'm fine," he shrugged, going back to the carrots he had been hacking away at before. It was just a cut… he didn't know whether to be happy at the concern or not. _How ungrateful_, he thought to himself, mustering a brighter smile for the sunny blond in reassurance. "You and Hasunuma should, though," he added, "Maybe you can bring Mikuni with you."

"I don't play kid's games," the priest retorted lightly, shifting around for his cigarettes.

"Because you play with kids, period," Hasunuma added. There was a puff of air accompanying Hasunuma's coughs, and Kanau distantly smelt cigarette smoke.

"Well, either way, can you guys leave me to my cooking?" Kanau finally demanded, rounding in on the trio with his hands on his hips. It would convince them he was all right – and he was, but he knew how Mitsuo always fussed around the most trivial of things – and it would also empty the place to leave him at peace. He needed silence.

Mitsuo and Hasunuma grinned at him and unresistingly made their way out. Mikuni lingered a while longer, seemingly petulant about joining the couple outside. Happy that the two troublemakers were out of the way, and unnoticing of the priest in the area, Kanau turned back to what he was doing.

"I'll be in my room, Kanau-_kun­,_" Mikuni said, startling the young ghost into nearly cutting himself again. Kanau turned to look at him, mouth agape and blinking rapidly. Mikuni raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't wait for an answer before leaving the kitchen with an elegant about-face.

_Kanau-kun_. There it was again, that tingling sense of déjà vu that always came with Mikuni doing something odd. His Senpai had never called him that, but someone else once did. Vaguely, Kanau wondered who.

* * *

4:07 PM 4/22/2005 


	3. Respite

**Rewind / Rewrite**

by Yukitsu

_Disclaimer:_ Eerie Queerie is not mine. Nope, not at all.

Thank you for the reviews! I was positively thrilled with them, and I apologize sincerely for leaving this without an update for so long – KuraPC crashed, as I have said in my bio, and college is proving rather difficult to third year students. What's more, a large part of my efforts has been directed at the HxH fandom, because a close friend is a fellow fan and keeps on putting thoughts of Kuroro and Kurapika in my head.

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
Respite.

* * *

**

Mitsuo and Hasunuma, rather unbelievably, had a falling out some days after Kanau's injury episode. They both still went and hung out in the shrine, but neither talked to the other, and would tend to stick close to either Kanau or Ichi, Mikuni being out of the question. Hasunuma usually went with Ichi, however, because even if they were officially at each other's necks, Hasunuma would rather join Kanau in the non-life than give Ichi the opportunity to fill in the position he had just vacated.

That left Kanau with Mitsuo. Sunny-haired, bright-eyed, sulky Mitsuo.

The first day, Kanau put up with it with the thought that the pair would make up that very day. Mitsuo helped him around the shrine enthusiastically enough, so there was some use to the blond boy's company, but once he ended up with a knife in his pot than carrots, and salt in his bucket rather than detergent.

He had, quite obviously, expected too much of the pair.

The second day, Kanau silently let Mitsuo cling to him like a leech and went about his duties with a long-suffering sigh. There were no deadly weapons in their food this time, and no complaints from the priest about his feet getting pricked by rock salt in the bathroom. The ghost, predicting Mitsuo to be in a worse state of mind than the day before, let him touch nothing but the metal pans to be washed.

By early evening, he had just about exhausted his supply of patience – for he never had an extensive one to begin with – and had taken to floating about with the hopes that he'd leave the boy a long way behind. Mitsuo, however, stuck to him like a smiling bloodhound, complete with the sallow skin.

Dinner that night was a trying affair – the pair kept on smiling at everyone but each other, and avoided each other like the plague. Ichi rather piteously shot Kanau pleading looks, knowing that the invisible something Mitsuo was hugging couldn't be anyone else.

Mikuni was probably the only one who gained amusement from any of it.

The third day, Kanau wished Mitsuo hadn't been blessed with the ability to see ghosts. Taking advantage of the fact that he could float, however, Kanau nimbly avoided the boy and looked for Ichi. The soccer player looked stressed and haggard, but was otherwise alone.

Ichi's limited level of consciousness was quickly dealt with; the ghost picked up a stick and poked him with it. Ichi, by this time, had gotten used to him enough not to go shrieking about the place in fear. Instead, he waved dismally at where he thought Kanau was and sighed despondently

"Having difficulties too?"

With the same stick, Kanau drew symbols on the newly turned garden soil. _Understatement. Where's your charge?_

"He had something to do at school. He'll be around later, probably before dinner. Where's Mitsuo?"

Kanau erased his earlier scribbles and wrote again. _Looking for me. He wouldn't tell me what they fought about. Do you know? _

A thoughtful expression crossed the taller boy's face, before he shook his head. "Hasunuma refused to tell me."

_It must be one of those little things that shouldn't really matter._

Ichi chuckled. "Maybe. Any plans to help our cause?"

_Let's lock them up in the closet, _Kanau wrote fiercely, breaking the stick in two when he jabbed the final symbol on.

"Crude, but it might work."

_If it doesn't, I'll force myself out of the sanctuary until my soul's been blown to smithereens._

Kanau's companion looked horrified at that, though still partly amused. "You shouldn't, really. I'm sure things will work out. It always has, for the two of them."

_You sound bitter._

"No, not at all. I'm happy for them, I really am," Ichi said, laughing shakily, "It's just… sometimes, I get this really weird feeling, like depression though not to that extent. I'm sorry, I don't think you understood what I said."

_I think I did,_ Kanau wrote after some time, sitting back on his haunches to muse Ichi's situation over. _It's loneliness. I'm familiar with the feeling. _

"I have no doubt that you are. It's nice talking to you like this, Kanau. You are just human, after all."

Again Kanau paused to think the words over. It felt… nice that someone who couldn't really see or feel his presence could say he was human, or acknowledge his existence. Only the people of the shrine could do such thing, and maybe that was why he didn't leave yet. _Nice meeting you too._

"We're officially friends now?"

He noticed it, the slight tension in the soccer player's voice. Ichi was obviously not used to having friends, just like him and Mitsuo, but wanted to have some.

_Of course. _

"Kanau! I finally found you! Hi, Ichi!" And that was the end of it. Mitsuo bound up to them with all the energy of a puppy and latched on to Kanau as he was wont to do.

Later that night, Kanau, being strong as he's a ghost, dragged Hasunuma to a closet while Ichi did the same for Mitsuo. Barely half an hour later, the pair crashed out with Hasunuma's face marked red with a handprint, and the front of Mitsuo's shirt thoroughly rumpled. Suffice to say, Ichi and Kanau's efforts were in vain.

Mikuni only smirked through all of this, keeping out of their way most of the time and only appearing for meals.

Things were worse on the fourth day. Mitsuo and Hasunuma showed up, went to their respective partners, and miserably sulked. Kanau would have appreciated the silence if it were not for the crushed expression on his psychic friend's face. So the ghost resolved to ignore it for the moment and wish someone would save him.

In the middle of the afternoon, just before dusk, a worn-out Ichi staggered to the kitchen looking not for Mitsuo, but Kanau. Without a thought for the blond, Ichi instantly went through with a tirade that impressed his new friend. Apparently, Hasunuma was not staying for dinner.

"That idiot!" Ichi started, banging a fist on the table, "Who does he think he is, coming here to terrorize his friends with his pathetic misery and then waltzing out without a care in the world? I shouldn't have gone today, I really shouldn't have, but I thought that hey, you would be stuck with the two of them the whole day, so I did! I have had it with them, I swear!"

Mitsuo angrily rose to his feet, pushed past Ichi, and ran out of the shrine. Kanau hit the remorseful Ichi upside the head with a spatula, but otherwise didn't comment.

The fifth day, contrary to Kanau and Ichi's expectations, both Hasunuma and Mitsuo came by. Not together, but they still came around. Resigned to their fate, Kanau obligingly took Mitsuo to his care, and Ichi dragged Hasunuma to the garden to weed.

Silence hung heavy around the shrine. Even the forest was unusually still. Hasunuma and Mitsuo had done the impossible, and had taken the whole world down with them. Kanau was starting to feel that his earlier threat of committing ghostly suicide was for his own good, but deigned not to tell Mitsuo of this.

It was only expected, then, that when the priest finally stepped in and took control of the situation, Kanau's relief could not be put to words. This relief did not even turn to horror when Mikuni started hanging around him and Mitsuo, and dressing the blond boy in the clothes he made only Kanau wear.

Hasunuma was not happy.

During dinner of the sixth day, Mikuni started spoon-feeding an obliging Mitsuo. Kanau feared for the dinner that took a lot of labor to prepare when Hasunuma rose from his seat. The tall teenager, however, did nothing but march out of the room, barely suppressing his trembling.

The fight had reached its one week anniversary before anything productive happened.

Mikuni had, quite cheerfully, cuddled Mitsuo during dinner. This seemed to elicit a most violent response from Hasunuma, who obviously only kept going to the shrine in order to protect his ex-lover from the lecherous hands of both the priest and Ichi.

"Why are you letting him do that to you?" he yelled, agitatedly clenching and unclenching his fists convulsively beside him.

"Well, why not?" had been Mitsuo's sharp retort, "I'm single, aren't I? And I'm sure Mikuni-_san_ would be able to appreciate me more than a certain someone can."

"Yeah, in bed, I'm sure."

Mitsuo grew red from this remark and also got to his feet. Mikuni lit a cigarette.

"At least he'll be able to, unlike you!"

Hasunuma's color followed suit. "It was a _joke_, can't you get it? I didn't mean it! You, on the other hand, seemed to think I sincerely sucked!"

"That was no joke!"

Ichi stared between them, aghast. Kanau merely blinked his large grey eyes, tugged at Ichi's shirt with a pair of chopsticks, and tried to get him to interfere.

"So, um… guys?" Ichi started. The pair didn't stop from glaring at each other, but did keep quiet to listen to him. "You fought because you said each other sucked in bed?"

And then there was silence. Apart from Mikuni's puffing, no one moved in the room.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," the priest said, smiling languidly at the boys gawping at him. "I'm sure neither of you meant it. Why don't you just make up and do a test run to decide once again if the claims were true or not?"

Kanau took the opportunity. Without wasting time, he shoved the pair to the door until they were past it and slammed it shut. Ichi altered from paling to blushing.

"If they're still like this tomorrow, Mikuni, I'm going to—" Kanau started, looking very much like the devil, with his features twisted in a scowl. Even if he was a ghost, the past week had been tiring for him and his patience. There was a commotion outside, and then more silence.

"Resign? But this is your life now. Would you be able to leave it so easily?" Mikuni cut in lazily. Kanau stared at him in bewilderment, not because of what he said, but because it had brought back a memory from even before he had died, back to when he had a similar falling out with his Senpai and had tried to leave the Drama Club.

"Trivialities like that make a relationship go nowhere, really." Mikuni paused to take a drag of his cigarette, and looked pointedly at the ghost.

"Because then it would be based on lust and not love," Kanau finished weakly, quoting from the same vague dialogue of long ago.

"Exactly."

Impossible as it seemed, Kanau pitched forward and fell flat on his face in a dead faint.

* * *

11:15 PM 8/16/2005 


End file.
